Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling transmission of a fluid pressure signal.
Discussion of Prior Art
The present inventors have appreciated that within certain environments or other situations, it may be desirable to isolate fluid(s) that contains/conveys a signal (e.g., a pressure signal). For example, isolating a signal receiving device or fluid associated with such a device from contamination, chemical attack, etc. that could be result from contact with certain fluids may be beneficial. Such may occur for various environments or other situations, such as under water drilling, and/or hydrocarbon (e.g., oil, gas) extraction, processing, transport, etc. The present inventors have also appreciated that within certain environments or other situations, it may be desirable to control (e.g., isolate/block/pass) conveyance of a signal contained within a fluid. The present inventors have further appreciated that within certain environments or other situations it may be desirable to control conveyance of multiple signals contained within multiple fluids. Still further, the present inventors have also appreciated that within certain environments or other situations it may be desirable to control conveyance of multiple signals contained within multiple fluids, while maintaining isolation of the multiple fluids.
One example environment/situation that has been appreciated by the present inventors concerns a pressure sensor unit for use preferably in under water plants for transport and processing of hydrocarbon streams, particularly in connection with “Christmas tree devices” on the sea floor. Pressure measurements are necessary on many different points in such plants. Control of multiple signals, while maintaining separation of multiple fluids, is a constant and continuing need. As such the present inventors have realized that there is a need for improvements in related technologies.